Pastries Are Tasty
by lallyzippo
Summary: A little oneshot about Marcus' crush on Merlinius. Rated for the occasional swear. [Marcus centric] [MarcusxMerlinius] [onesided LowenxMarcus] [Shounen Ai]


**Yeah, this story is shounen ai, (for those of you in real life that actually know who I am, NEVER, I repeat, NEVER tell my parents I wrote a shounen ai story) and the pairing just kinda…fits. At least, I think so. Although, I'm sure if Marcus has family or not in the series…I've only played (when Marcus is a character) Fire Emblem 7. Also, in this story, I'll be using my Tactician's name, "Olivia". Also as a warning note, I kinda bash Lowen in here. Sorry to all Lowen fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Haha…now all you lawyer-happy people can't sue me :D**

Merlinius yawned lazily.

"Merlinius, you shouldn't fall asleep, it's our duty to protect the provisions for our army," Marcus stated.

Marcus went back to looking forward, making sure no one could attack them as they guarded the provisions of Olivia's army. Or at least, it _looked_ like Marcus was being the eyes of supply tent. In reality, he was either looking at Merlinius out of the side of his eye, or thinking uncomfortably about how to talk to Merlinius.

Oh, why did love have to reach him at this age? He was already past his damn mid-life crisis for Nergal's sake! Oh, sure, he'd had little crushes back when he was young (and straight), but what made him want Merlinius? Of all people! Seriously, the dude was a sniveling coward (which Marcus couldn't deny he found kinda cute), he had a mustache (okay, maybe it was kinda sexy), and he only talked about lords Hector and Eliwood (he wasn't jealous!).

Oh…Why couldn't he have met this merchant back when he was having his mid-life crisis! Okay, maybe that would've made it even worse, considering how was torturing himself right now, but at least he wouldn't have all these gray hairs popping up!

When was the first time he met Merlinius again? Oh, that's right; it was when those brigands had sought out to harm him (which still royally pissed Marcus off), and Marcus had rode heroically to his beloved's rescue!...Or, maybe Eliwood and Olivia ordered their army to help the poor guy. But it wasn't Marcus' fault! How was he supposed to know that he was going to fall madly in love? Marcus sighed at the thought, taking in the sea air that thrived in Port Terim **(A/N: Can't remember if that was in Sacred Stones or Blazing Sword)**.

A scream from the dear merchant woke Marcus immediately from his daydream. He turned to see a pirate heading towards their precious cargo, and rushed in immediately to save Merlinius. By saving Merlinius he wasn't really disobeying orders…without him they wouldn't even have any more cargo.

Marcus lifted his lance; it gleamed with sliver as he brought it close to the monster…as it dodged him at the last moment.

"What!" Marcus mouthed the words, as the pirate's axe made collision with his shoulder blade. He groaned and fell to the ground besides Merlinius, whose eyes were full of terror. Marcus squinted his eyes closed; he couldn't bear to see Merlinius so frightened, on his account.

He heard a scream erupt from the pirate, and a little squeak from escape from Merlinius. He open his eyes to see none other than his annoying pupil…

"…Lowen," he grunted sitting up. "Why are you…?"

"MASTER MARCUS! HOW ARE YOU?"

"Lowen…you're shouting…" _'And you saved Merlinius when I clearly had the situation under control!...Kinda…I think it calls for a little release from the army, don'tcha think?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master. But, was that at all impressive? Did you know I saved your life? Do you know why?"

Marcus rubbed his temples. "Lowen, why are you here?"

"Miss Olivia sent me here!"

Of course. Wait, hold on, Olivia was the only one in the army who actually was aware of Marcus' feelings for Merlinius. Why would she…? Or maybe because she was also aware of Lowen's crush on Marcus. It wasn't hard to figure out. But then again…he was in love with Rebecca, too, right? Maybe Lowen was Bi. Yeah, probably, but Rebecca had kicked him in the shins earlier…Either way, he was really annoying Marcus. So, while Lowen chattered on, happy as a clam, Marcus whipped the rear of Lowen's horse, sending it galloping away to some other dimension. Marcus could distinctly hear Guy and Matthew laughing their asses off a ways away.

Marcus sat down again sighing…Lowen was a decent fellow, but seriously, he needed to back off. Now, where was he before…? Oh yes, how they first met…Olivia's orders for Marcus were to rescue Merlinius, which he did. And amidst the battle, while Merlinius held to him in fright, he felt so…important. Like he was protecting something so important…It felt really great…

Wait…what was that? Marcus sniffed the air as a sweet aroma found its way to his nose. He turned around to see Merlinius snacking happily on a sweet pastry. Marcus' mouth watered at the sight. That pastry looked so darn good! Merlinius apparently noticed this, and offered, "Would you like one sir?"

"Oh, er, no no! I'm okay."

Merlinius looked down. "Oh…well, okay…"

Quickly realizing his mistake, Marcus reconsidered. "But, er…I wouldn't mind trying one!"

Merlinius visibly brightened as he handed Marcus a pastry. Marcus chewed daintily. "These are very good!" he laughed. "Where'd you buy them?"

"I made them," Merlinius replied, proudly.

"Made them? On the battle field?" Marcus face showed his confusion. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, er…there's not one…" Merlinius shifted uncomfortably. "I made them for you…"

**Yeah, so…the end. Kinda. Sorry to people who have read my other stories, I was grounded for two weeks :D R&R!**


End file.
